Community:Project JoJo/Project JoJo (2017)
Project JoJo was a fighting game with RPG elements, created by the development group of the same name. It is based on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, and incorporated many aspects and references from it into Roblox. Controversy On August 22, 2018, drama began to unfold within the game's Discord channel centered around the main scripter, . One of the Discord's admins posted a google document to the server on the same day. The document was a retirement notice from the admin, explaining he was tired of how Mlg was handling development, and saying that he was "one of the hardest to understand people I've ever met". After having posted the document, the admin was promptly banned by Mlg, as well as another admin who sided with the former. This sparked outrage amongst the community, as many people began to call out Mlg for his apparent inability to take criticism. After more than an hour of continuous backlash, Mlg announced that he would be disconntinuing development on Project JoJo from then onwards, as well as making it paid access under the pretense of the greater playerbase not deserving the game, resulting in even more backlash. Over the course of this event, many of the other staff members in the channel sympathized with him, however some of them criticised him for his actions. The following day the server erupted into chaos, as irritated players began to spam complaints and abuse directed at MlgArcOfOz for his decision to abandon the game and making it paid access. In response, the staff made a series of announcements addressed to the community that berated them for the negative behavior they had towards MlgArcOfOz. In the background however, there was conflict amongst the staff, as many of them couldn't agree with Mlg's actions. As a result, many of them began to side against Mlg, and began to argue with him over the fate of Project JoJo. Soon after this, Mlg came back to the Discord. He ranted about how his friends had betrayed him, and stated erroneously that the community didn't treat him as a human being, and more as a tool to forward development. He then announced that Project JoJo was to be shutdown, with its scripts removed and stats reset. This resulted in outrage from players, as there were those who were never involved in the hate against Mlg, and were being punished for seemingly no reason. The disapproval of Mlg's actions was so intense that it lead to the eventual closing of all public text channels within the Discord by the admins. The game eventually did come back within a couple days, however with much of its content removed and stats still reset. Due to continued backlash, the game was eventually shutdown again. Revival The game was soon revived and can be found as a new place here. It is assumed that new developers have taken up the task and are continuing to add new content to the game. As of September 8, 2018, most of the stands that were previously removed have been reimplemented into the game. External Links *Official Trello *Official Discord }}